Nueva Chica Cap 1 Hetalia x Reader
by SunnyFrame98
Summary: Eres nueva en la prestigiosa Gakuen Hetalia! Te topas con un chico polaco que decide ser tu mejor amigo y ayudarte en tu vida amorosa
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva Chica Cap. 1; Hetalia x Reader**

_Hola! Este es un intento de un reader insert... xD no es el primero que escribo ni el último! pero soy nueva en esto... He leído muchísimos! Pero al momento de escribir se me seca el cerebro D: _

_disculpen si reader-chan es muy OCC! nunca pensé como hacer una personalidad como para que se identifiquen... xD_

_Así que mientras lo escribía unas amigas lo leían y me base en ellas un poquito~ y créanme, TODAS son muy diferentes ._. ..._

_Espero que les guste! Todo esto se desarrolla en Gakuen Hetalia~~_

_¡Si existe algún error ortográfico porfavor diganme! ¡Me importa mucho que esto este bien escrito! ¡ Y si no les parece la actitud de alguno diganme! Si me pueden ayudar a mejorar estare eternamente agradecida!~ ;w;_

_Bien, ¡Empecemos!_

*Tu P.O.V*

Nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros...aaah~ nueva rutina.

Eso es lo que tu pensabas, ¿Para qué cambiarse si será igual? probablemente todos te ignoren por ser nueva y como es costumbre de todos tus compañeros.

Lo único diferente es que era un reformatorio. Como cualquier escuela existente, digo, un internado perdonen. La prestigiosa Gakuen Hetalia, ¿Por qué ese

nombre? Solo dios sabrá tú solo sabias que tus padres te habían llevado ahí, buena forma de deshacerse de un hijo.

''Omg! tipo como que, ¿Eres la nueva no?'' escuchaste detrás tuyo y no te molestaste en voltear '¿alguna chica pretenciosa?' tu mente dijo pero aun tenias la

curiosidad ya que esa voz sonó, digamos, masculina.

''Ósea, amiga, ¿hazme caso no?'' te volteaste con un quejido para encontrarte con... un chico? eso creemos... era rubio, tenía el cabello lacio, llegando un poco

más arriba de sus hombros, ojos verdes, muy atractivo por cierto y traía el uniforme de tu nueva escuela, pero masculino, y con una chamarra encima color

rosa chillido. Atrás su maletas color rosa, 'y para variar, ¿Un puddle en una bolsa no?'

''Sí, soy la nueva, ¿Cómo demonios sabes si ni siquiera hemos llegado?'' cruzaste los hombros y lo miraste extrañada por su manera de hablar.

''Tipo que, ¡ósea yo lo sé todo! ¿Me entiendes no? ¡Ósea seamos BFF's!'' te sonrió y te abrazo dándote una ''bienvenida'' según él, ''¡ósea tipo que no!'' te

soltaste burlándote de su forma de hablar y te arreglaste el uniforme.

''Nena, ósea, como que, ¡Te van a comer viva en Gakuen Hetalia si estás sola!'' puso una mano en su cadera y movía la otra mano graciosamente a los lados.

''Gracias, pero puedo cuidarme sola. ''te volteaste y seguiste caminando en la dirección que ibas, cuando sentiste una mano tomar muñeca, ''¡nena! ¡Plis! ósea

créeme que, ¡te voy a ayudar! ¡Somos BFF's!'' maldición, no se rinde. ''Está bien. Pero no actúes tan gay frente a otros. ''le dijiste un poco fría mirándolo a los

ojos y siguiendo incrédula porque un chico como el, por su forma de verse, actué así. ''¡Obvi (nombre)! ¡Ash, ósea! ¡Yo no actuó gay! Ósea nena, ¡ubícate!''

chasqueó los dedos a los lados y movió la cabeza, oh dios, obviamente no es gay, tiene complejo, al parecer. ''¡Soy Feliks! ¡Soy de Polonia! ¡Me puedes decir

Pol si quieres!'' ¿Pol? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Feliks? ¿Alguna clase de idioma entre este tipo de gente? ''Ok Pol...espera. ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!'' te

soltaste y te alejaste un poco en un pequeño shock, ¿cómo sabe estas cosas si nunca lo has visto en tu vida? ¡¿Será un acosador?! No. No, mantente cuerda

(Nombre) se ve por lo menos de tu edad y trae el uniforme escolar. Tal vez lo escucho por ahí.

''¡Ayy nena ya te dije! ¡Se todo!'' siguieron el camino juntos, el hablando de todos los chismes que al parecer son de tus compañeros y maestros, ''ósea y

luego Alfred, ¿Lo conoces no? ok, le dice a Iván que ósea, ¡que era antisocial! ¿Ósea que le pasa no? ¿Quiere un brazo roto y es masoquista o qué onda? ¿Me

entiendes no? entonces Iván lo agarra del cuello y ¡OH. MY. GOSH! ¡Debiste totalmente verlo (nombre)!'' y tu escuchando completamente todo. Pero sin tener

idea de quienes está hablando.

Con muy poco interés miraste hacía en frente, que rápido llegaron! y que enorme edificio es tu nueva escuela. Arriba de la entrada se puede ver escrito en

japonés e inglés 'GAKUEN HETALIA' si, al parecer vas a ir a una escuela… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Intercultural? ¿Internacional? no tienes idea pero todos se ven

extranjeros.

''¡ (Nombre)! ¡Llegamos! ¡Oh my gosh! ¡Que emoción!'' feliks te tomo de las manos y salto contigo, pequeños brinquitos y girando. '' ¿Por qué saltamos?''

respondiste mientras saltabas con un polaco gritón, por cierto que grita muy detuvo y te miro con una ceja levantada. ''Ósea. (nombre) como que, ¿no estas

acostumbrada a emocionarte o sí? ¡ay nena! ¡tienes mucho que aprender!'' te soltó y te jalo corriendo a la entrada tu confusa y perdida miraste a todas

partes demasiadas puertas demasiados casilleros demasiados idiomas cuando tu apenas y podías con el tuyo.

''¡ósea tenemos totalmente que estar en el mismo dormitorio!'' dijo Feliks jalándote a otro edificio, ¡cuánto caminar! ¡Esta escuela es inmensa! ''Feliks los

dormitorios no son mixtos. '' Le contestaste observando todos y cada uno de los detalles en la decoración de la academia parecía estilo siglo 15 barroco y

esas cosas linda escuela, no siempre te topas con algo así. ''nena, ósea, totalmente se puede, '' te volteo a ver mientras caminaba y te sonrió ''si son mixtos,

de personas!'' oh dios no. Más gente así? Por lo menos tienes alguien con quien hablar no te quejes (nombre). '' mixtos?!'' te sorprendiste, que clase de

academia prestigiosa es esta?! En especial cuando es para una bola de pubertos y adolescentes, ¿Mencione que es secundaria y bachillerato?

''¡Ósea nena, como que totalmente será increíble! ¡Ósea he estudiado aquí desde 7° grado!'' dijo subiendo escaleras con sus maletas, por fin te soltó y ya

puedes caminar a gusto pero no por mucho, tienes que cargar equipaje.

'' ¿7° grado? Wow, yo no duro tanto en una escuela. '' Salió de la nada ese comentario, no siempre decías algo así. ''Ósea, ¿Por?'' te preguntó guiándote hacia

los dormitorios más 'femeninos' que habían ''no lo sé, mis padres y yo viajamos mucho entonces siempre me sacan de algunas'' esperaste a que abriera para

entrar e instalarte, era un lindo y espacioso cuarto con 3 camas y armarios otra puerta que daba al baño y escritorios para cada estudiante. '' ¡Ósea! ¡Debes

ser totalmente popular! ¿A Cuántos chicos les has roto el corazón eh (nombre)?~~'' rio en una pequeña burla un ''ui~~'' saliendo de sus labios y mirándote

esperando una respuesta como 'o solo unos 15' o 'nunca acepto a esos tontos', ''Eh… pues por tantos cambios no logro establecerme… ni hablar con alguien…

¿corazones rotos? Cero. No me quedo mucho tiempo en una escuela así que no creo 'enamorar' a alguien'' dijiste acomodando sábanas y colchas en la cama

que elegiste. '' (Nombre)…'' el polaco se levantó y te abrazo casi rompiéndote las costillas y levantándote ligeramente del piso. ''¡No te preocupes nena! ¡Pol

está aquí!'' dijo soltando unas pocas lágrimas y soltándote, te sorprendiste mucho al ver que estaba llorando por una tontería como esa, '' ¡No tienes que

llorar Pol! '' Le dijiste dándole un pañuelo. '' ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!'' suspiraba abanicando su rostro con sus manos y sus ojos arriba. '' ¡Oye no es para tanto!

¡Solo es por cambiarme tanto de colegios!'' intentaste y fallaste en consolarlo para que dejara de lagrimear como una diva de televisión ''Omg (nombre), como

que, ¡Totalmente no te vas de aquí sin tener novio!'' contesto sin lágrimas como su nada hubiera pasado. Wow. Que rápido se calmó. Reíste ante su

comentario, '' ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo harás eso Feliks?'' que cómico nos salió este polaco, el sonrió pero no cualquier sonrisa parecía… ¿Cruel y despiadada?

''¡USANDO TUS ENCANTOS FEMENINOS NENA!''


	2. Primera Clase: Español

_¡Yay! ¡Otro capítulo! ¡GRACIAS A LAS QUE LEYERON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO! :'D ¡DE VERDAD!_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, esto iba a ser solo sobre Francia pero una cosa lleva a la otra meeh~~ XD_

_De hecho el fic con Francis estaba ya lo tenía escrito, pero cuando lo volví a leer pensé que necesitaba una introducción o algo así pero cuando la empecé a escribir pensé ''Hey, ¿Y si mejor uno sobre todos?'':D y así nació Nueva Chica~_

_No sé por qué les conté esto. Bueno no sé si se lo preguntaban xD_

_Esta bien, en este por fin comienzan las clases~ _

_A conocer países sexies :3 xD_

_Por cierto, (c/c) es color de cabello y (c/o) color de ojos_

_¡Sigamos!_

_'' ¡Totalmente no te vas de aquí sin tener novio!'' Dijo Feliks, reíste ante su comentario, '' ¿Enserio? _

_¿Cómo harás eso Feliks?'' él sonrió pero no cualquier sonrisa parecía… ¿Cruel y despiadada? _

_''¡USANDO TUS ENCANTOS FEMENINOS NENA!''_

¿Encantos femeninos? ¿Cuáles son esos? ''Qué paso, qué paso, según yo; ¡yo vine a estudiar!''

cruzaste tus brazos frente a ti en una 'X' y moviendo la cabeza en un 'no'.

''¡Nena, si estas llena de ellos!'' Feliks sonreía mientras hablaba, y tu sin darte cuenta él estaba

espiando tus maletas viendo que atuendos habías empacado. ''no Feliks, ¡Perdóname pero no!

¡¿Qué demonios es eso de todas formas?!'' le contestaste y lo miraste arrancándole la blusa de

sus manos y guardándola en el armario ''Ósea como que, para empezar ¡Tenemos que limpiar esa

boquita! ¡Esa no es forma de hablar (nombre)! Segundo, ¡ÓSEA no tienes NADA rosa en tu ropa!

¡Lo único rosa que encontré es ropa interior pero NO ES SUFICIENTE!'' decía Feliks casi

hiperventilando y lanzando ropa por todos lados tú la recogías con calma y la guardabas en el

armario (de nuevo) volteaste a ver sus cosas y rosa por aquí rosa por allá, en tus tiempos (?) ¡Eso

no se usaba! '' ¡ya se! ¡Te prestare ropa mía! ¡Obvio como no se me ocurrió!'' por fin calmándose

soltó Feliks, ¡¿Ropa suya? No estará tan hueco como para hablar enserio… ¿o sí?...

''Feliks eres un chico, soy una chica'' lo miraste con ojos de 'espero que estés bromeando'

mientras guardabas tus maletas en la parte superior del armario y cerrándolo volteándote de

nuevo hacia Feliks ''pero tienes cuerpo de hombre! (nombre)'' rio y te abrazo sabiendo que, puede

que no llevaran conociéndose mucho pero era cuestión de unos minutos para que él se diera

cuenta de que un comentario hacia te haría estallar.

~~~Time Skip~~~

La primera clase del día, Español, básicamente no sería una clase ya que es el primer día en la

escuela y como siempre solo es una clase para… ¿Conocerse?

Entraste al salón y notaste que estaba vacío, solo estaba un chico en su asiento medio adormilado

pues tu siempre llegabas temprano y aún no llegaba nadie.

Lo miraste y luego seguiste tu camino sintiendo una mirada, pero ignoraste la sensación, llegaste

al último lugar, de la primera fila, junto a la ventana.

Colocaste tus cosas al lado y te sentaste ya que al parecer iba a tardar un poco que llegaran los

demás sacaste un largo cuaderno, unos lápices y goma y comenzaste a dibujar el paisaje afuera de

la ventana.

-Antonio P.O.V.-

Ah~ otro año~ ¡espero que sea muy divertido! No como los pasados jaja~ solo por un simple

detalle fue un poco aburrido, bueno todos los años… Yo y mis mejores amigos nos dimos cuenta

de algo:

No entran chicas en esta escuela.

Realmente a mí no me importa mucho eso digo las que están son aceptables… pero al parecer a

Gilbo ya le aburrió molestar cada año a las mismas chicas~ y a Francis…bueno, está un poco

deprimido, llevamos juntos aquí 4 años y al parecer las chicas ya se saben todos sus trucos, jaja~

Reí un poco aun acostado en mis brazos sobre mi banca pensando en cómo rechazaban a mis

amigos en años pasados, jajaja~ que tiempos~.

Me levante un poco y voltea hacia la puerta al escuchar que se abría y revelaba a… una chica…

hermosa chica que… ¡oye! ¡Es nueva nunca la había visto! Recostado, seguí mirándola hasta que

llego a su lugar que peculiar~ cabello color (c/c) y unos lindos y grandes ojos color (c/o)~ muy

linda, muy linda~ ¿Cómo se llamará?… ¿Será de la que estuvieron hablando como un mes?

Me pregunto cómo es que Feliks se entera de todo eso…

Bueno, volviendo a la nueva chica~ ¡al parecer está dibujando!~ oh~ ¡una artista! ¡Como mola eso!

Vale Antonio es hora de conocerla~

*(Nombre) P.O.V.*

Bien unos detalles más y está completo~ debería vender estos dibujos. Seria millonaria-

''Hola Chica~'' escuché una voz con un acento español muy sexy… no. No pensé que era

sexy, es decir marcado. Sí, marcado. ¿por qué no?

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes… profundos… cautivadores… verdes. Es

decir verdes. (Nombre), ¡cálmate!

''Um… Hola...?'' le contesté y baja mi mirada de nuevo a mi obra y termine unos pequeños detalles

del Sol y el pasto.

Noté que el chico se sentó en la banca enfrente de mí, seguía viéndome.

Incómodo.

''Soy Antonio! Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo!'' Guardé el dibujo debajo de mi banca y lo miré

grabándome su rostro para conocer por lo menos a dos personas aquí. Cabello castaño un poco

ondulado, una piel un poco bronceada, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y esos ojos verdes... Al

parecer, por su acento, obviamente era español.

''Hola Antonio, un gusto conocerte. '' Le sonreíste un poco y extendiste tu mano, una presentación

Un poco formal pero no importa.

*El P.O.V. de alguien…que no es ninguno de ustedes ni de nadie (?)*

En vez de eso sentiste como se acercó y besó tus 2 mejillas. ''Puedo saber si tu nombre es tan

bonito como tu sonrisa?~'' Se alejó y siguió sonriendo tomando tu mano, no la estrechó como tu

esperabas solo la tomó y la acarició un poco.

Ok, no siempre te pasa esto pero ahora pasó. Tus mejillas rojas como tomates y tus ojos muy

abiertos y tu rostro más que sorprendida, solo sentías como la sangre se te venia al rostro y te

soltaste rápidamente de su mano.

''A-ah! Y-yo, em…yo…'' Miraste a todos lados y parpadeaste muchas veces bajando la cabeza y la

mirada avergonzada por lo que acaba de pasar.

Antonio sonrió observando cada movimiento que hacías sonriendo y riendo un poco, sacando una

que otra risa de sus labios y de la nada, sintió como un golpecito en el corazón.

''S-soy (Nombre)… (Nombre) (Apellido)…'' hablaste en casi un susurro pero él lo escucho

perfectamente, seguías mirando a tu regazo, ni siquiera querías atreverte a mirarlo, después de lo

que hiciste ¡Dios! ¡Qué avergonzada estabas!

''En efecto, muy lindo nombre~ queda con tu bello rostro~'' rio un poco intentando mirarte a los

ojos pero fallando porque no quieras voltear.

'¡(Nombre)! ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Tú nunca te pones así! Y de repente llega este y pareces una niñita

conociendo a los amigos de sus padres, ¡escondida y tímida! Contrólate.' Pensaste y por fin subiste

la mirada y mirándolo, que extraño, está sonriendo mucho… ¿o así siempre es? Esta… ¿esta

sonrojado? Aah… 'debo estar alucinando' seguías hablándote en tu mente mientras intentabas

disimular lo roja que estabas.

-Por fin llega el profesor y los demás…-

Mientras una pequeña charla entre Antonio y tú, sobre gustos similares y actividades, que

realizaban ya habían llegado algunos alumnos más y el profesor llego minutos después y Antonio

volvió a su asiento.

''Hola chicos! Muchos ya me conocen pero como veo nuevos rostros, ¡Me presentaré! Soy Miguel Sariñana~'' saludó moviendo su mano a los lados, te miro y te sonrió sacando la lista de

nombres. ''ok alumnos! Tenemos como ya mencione nuevas estudiantes! Bueno, solo es una, pero

es igual!'' te hace señales de que fueras al frente y te presentaras.

Ugh, presentarte a la clase, una de las peores sensaciones que puedan existir. ¿Cómo describirlo?

cómo si te cayeras por un acantilado, y que abajo hubiera un campo de cactus y lijas.

La primera impresión siempre importa en estos lugares.

Te levantaste y recorriste los lugares hasta el frente, sintiendo miradas y murmullos detrás tuyo.

Malditos todos los que juzgan un libro por su portada.

Te paraste frente a todos, observando cada uno de los rostros que estaban ahí, para tu suerte,

Antonio era el primero en la fila de en medio, tal vez te sentirías más segura hablando, después de

hablar con el agarraste un poco de confianza con él.

''Hola, soy (Nombre). '' Esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa, o un intento de una y saludaste moviendo

tu mano a los lados.

Y todos, como los lindos y hermosos compañeros que son, para molestarte a ti y a el profesor,

fingieron hablar como niños pequeños el primer día de kindergarden. Oh sí, se nota que son

amistosos.

''¡Hoooolaaaa (Noooombreeeee)!~'' el profesor hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto y suspiro

lanzándote una mirada de 'ignora su arrogante forma de bienvenida'. Conociendo a sus alumnos

sabía que harían algo así, como son tan piadosos con los nuevos.

Antonio solo te miraba sonriendo y movió sus labios en un 'ignóralos', no sabías como lo hicieron

para ponerse de acuerdo y al mismo tiempo decir su inmadura bienvenida. Lindo gesto el de

Antonio en ser el único que no se burló de ti.

''Bien (Nombre)! Bienvenida a esta linda escuela donde todos son realmente educados! En

especial mis alumnos de español!'' les lanzo la mirada de 'dejen de hacer estupideces y sean

maduros de una vez' si, esa mirada expreso todo eso, no sabes como fuera humanamente posible

pero todos lo captaron.

''Si somos educados profe! ¡Tú deberías saberlo mejor! Es decir mira cómo te tratamos~'' un chico

muy apuesto con cabello rubio arenoso, ojos azules cielo que los opacaban un poco unos lentes sobre ellos, y un extraño cabello levantado al lado de su cabeza se digamos, 'burlo' de el profesor

y los demás rieron con otros comentarios, él solo rio y cruzo sus brazos, vaya, cualquier otro

profesor lo habría mandado a la oficina del director:

1, por no hablarle de usted

2, por esos 'cómicos' comentarios.

''Pequeño Alfred, recuerda tus calificaciones porque como me trates te trato mi sabio aprendiz~''

rio ante la seriedad que el otro había hecho, esa sonrisa se le quito de repente por lo que dijo y

por los sonidos que los demás hicieron seguido con comentarios de ''que quemón'' o ''uuuh se la

aplicó''.

¡Pero que profesores! ¡Pero que alumnos! parece que se toman todo a la ligera y las faltas de

educación no importan mucho aquí. Sí, definitivamente esto te va a gustar.

El profesor se volteó de nuevo hacia ti y señalo a la clase '' (Nombre), ¿Te gustaría decir algo más?

tus gustos, tus actividades, que odias, que escuchas. Lo que sea!'' te sonrió y volvió a su clase

manteniendo la mirada de 'Cierren el maldito pico.' Pero aun asi sonreía.

''Bueno, me gusta (alguna actividad que te guste) también (otra actividad) no siempre hago la

segunda pero me gusta hacerlo'' dijiste con la mirada de lado, y volteando de nuevo a los demás.

Las reacciones no estuvieron tan mal como lo pensabas y unas cuantas ovaciones por parte de

algunos, notaste también como otros se hacían mímicas entre ellos sobre que estaba bien o

estaba mal.

''y que ¿Qué escucho? Pues (grupo o cantante favorito)… '' sonreíste un poco y viste a antonio

dándote unos pulgares arriba y otros comentarios o grititos de 'sí es bueno!' u 'OMG LO AMO!'

Ha, por lo menos tienen buenos gustos musicales, algunos porque otros tenían cara de confusión

al parecer no sabían de que hablaban.

''y lo que odio, los hipócritas que juzgan antes de conocer. '' Si las miradas mataran, con la tuya

Alfred estaría muerto, lo miraste y levantaste una ceja porque el en lugar de asustarte como tu

querías que sucediera solo sonrió y te guiño un ojo.

Las risas y muchos sonidos de 'u' que se supone tienen que ver con 'están enamorados' más bien

parecían de ambulancia y se volvieron más fuertes cuando Alfred dijo ''oh dios! Esas personas son

horribles ¿no (Nombre)? Yo nunca me atrevería a hacerte algo así~'' otro guiño, una seña de

'llámame' y un disgustado y celoso Antonio se notaron frente a ti.

El profesor solo sonreía y les seguía la corriente a los alumnos. '' ¡Ésta bien, ésta bien (Nombre)

puedes volver a tu lugar! ¡Gracias por presentarte!''

Regresaste sintiendo la mirada de Alfred en ti, estabas más segura que era el, porque notaste

cómo te miraba, te sentaste en tu lugar y volviste a soñar despierta en la clase.

''Empecemos la clase! '' ''¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' se escuchó y repetidos abucheos llenaron el salón.

Esta hora será larga.


	3. Segunda Clase:QuímicaTercera:Inglés

_¡Hola de nuevooo! Muchas gracias por no desesperarse pero estuve muy ocupada estos días! Y si se desesperaron_

_perdón... ;w; He aquí un nuevo capítulo de Nueva Chica!_

_Todo me tiene ocupada, pero intentaré subir los demás capítulos mas pronto. ¡Lo juro!_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, ¡Dios te bendiga con muchos hijos! ok no._

_¡CONTINUEMOS!_

* * *

Entraste al salón de Química en el tercer piso del edificio con Feliks y ¡adivina cual fue tu sorpresa! ¡Antonio estaba ahí! ¡Oh la

incomodidad! No esperabas que él estuviera en tus clases, bueno, solo van 2 clases pero, ¡ya se sentías como una eternidad! Lo viste

charlando con otros 2 chicos, uno con cabello rubio y ondulado un poco más largo que el cabello de Feliks, tenía ojos azules, y el otro

cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco y ojos... rojos observándote, "¿Esa es la chica sexy de español?" dijo el que te veía. "Bueno no

dudo que sea sexy~ " El rubio se giró y te guiño un ojo y Feliks riéndose de ti "Pero, mon ami, ¿no crees que se ve un poquito seria?"

siguió cuando tú le hiciste una mueca y te volteaste. "¿Seria? ¡No! ¡Ella es muy sonriente!" respondió Antonio sonriéndote y fue en tu

dirección. "Aaaaay~~ _~~ no me dijiste que tenías novioooo~~~" dijo Feliks dándote un golpecito con el codo. "¡¿Eh?!

¡No es mi novio apenas y lo conozco!" contestaste cruzándote de brazos y mirando a otro lado. "Bueno si fueras mi novia no me

molestaría~ " y en ese momento todos los demás alumnos de la clase entraron sonriendo y empezaron a molestar por lo que habían

escuchado. A tus lados aparecieron sus amigos el rubio y el albino (poniendo un brazo en tus hombros) "Hallo chica sexy de español~"

"Bonjour chica sexy de español~" Escuchaste 2 saludos al mismo tiempo, uno con acento alemán y el otro con acento francés. Espera

un minuto ¡¿te están diciendo sexy y ni los conoces?! ¡No saben con quien se meten! "Quien coño son ustedes dos." les dijiste ni

siquiera volteándolos a ver y seguías de brazos cruzados. "soy el asombroso Gilbert Weilschmidt! Pero puedes decirme, ¡señor y

salvador supremo! Kesesese~~" respondió el albino raro que te estaba abrazando y riendo con una risa tan irritante (bueno, para ti)

que te dieron ganas de golpearlo. "maldito narcisista." murmuraste y volteaste para soltarte pero terminaste en los brazos del rubio.

"Je m'apelle Françis Bonnefoy mon amour~ " te sonrió y te dio una rosa roja mientras besaba tu mejilla y el dorso de tu mano. Y en ese

momento pensaste '¡¿Qué pasa con esta escuela?! ¡¿Que no hay profesores o qué?! ¡¿Cuando llega?!' tus intentos de salir viva de

entre esos dos extraños chicos fallaron pues en lugar de que Feliks te ayudara solo reía y te molestaba, desde un lugar más lejos del

que estaba. "Hey, _ ¿notaste que tenemos 'química' juntos?~~" Gilbert te sonrió y guiño un ojo con su patética risita

'kesesese' quien se ríe así?! "wow, de todo lo que me han dicho eso es lo más patético que he escuchado en años." dijiste levantando

una ceja y regresando a tu lugar donde al lado estaba Antonio, y Gilbert se quedó en shock ya que nunca lo habían rechazado al

primer intento. "¡Me alegra que te lleves tan bien con mis amigos!" Antonio sonreía y observaba a Francis intentando calmar a Gilbert.

"No sabes leer la situación, ¿o sí?" Contestaste viéndolo confundida, ¿le acabas de destruir el orgullo a su amigo y el cree que se

llevan bien? Qué. Demonios.

_(Time skip, time skip everywhere)_

Después de esperar a que llegara el profesor y por fin iniciara la clase, fuiste a tu casillero en el segundo piso, porque así de suerte

tienes, chocaste con alguien mientras bajabas las escaleras. "¿Da?" un chico alto, que alto, altísimo! con una bufanda alrededor de su

cuello y un poco desconcertado volteo a verte. "Agh! Perdón no me fije y... Espera tu eres más alto fíjate por donde vas!" le gritaste y

subiste la mirada. "¡Ah! ¡Perdón! Eras la nueva, ¿no? ¡Es un gusto soy Ivan Braginski!" te sonrió y se agacho para besar tus 2

mejillas, como todos los europeos hacen.

Un poco sonrojada te hiciste para atrás y tomaste la mochila que estaba en el piso. ''¿A dónde te dirigías?'' preguntó Iván sonriendo y

antes de que agarraras tu mochila él se agacho ayudando a recogerla. ''A… inglés…'' respondiste un poco insegura, esa sonrisa dirían

que da un poco de miedo pero, aun así, ¡él se ve tan tierno! 'Espera que estoy pensando NO SE VE LINDO. Ash, no tienes idea de

donde salió ese pensamiento. ¿Ash? Oh no Feliks me está contagiando…' pensaste poniendo tu mochila sobre tu hombro. ''¡Oh, mira!

Yo también voy para ingles! Como eres nueva supongo que no sabes dónde está el salón… ¿quieres que te lleve?'' Iván tomo tu mano

y empezó a caminar por los pasillos, ''¿Cómo te va en tu primer día?'' Seguía caminando pero aun así estaba dispuesto a escucharte.

''Pues, raro, me topo con un polaco rarito, un tipo raro con lentes, 3 pervertidos y ahora tú, eres el más normal hasta ahora. '' Rieron

juntos por lo último que dijiste y preguntaste ''¿Tu cuanto llevas aquí?'' ''¡Oh unos años! Mi hermana viene a esta escuela y pues nos

metieron a todos aquí… aunque no es lindo estar con mis hermanas en la misma escuela…'' dijo Iván caminando más lento a cada

palabra que decía y agachando su cabeza un poco. ''Mejor no hablo de ellas o las invoco…'' no sabías si eso ultimo era broma o que

rayos era, así que lo único que pudiste hacer fue sacar una risita. Seria cierto que las invoca? Oh secretos de la vida que nunca

sabremos. ''bueno… gracias por guiarme…ehm… Iván, ¿cierto? '' Sonreíste y entraste al salón , ¡qué diferencia¡ ¡ahora si hay gente! ¡El

primer salón al que entras y los alumnos están ahí! Pero pasa algo... todos se pusieron muy tensos... Átras de ti, Iván fue a su lugar,

sonriendo, se sentó y seguía sonriendo. Oooook. Eso es un poquito raro... ¡Pero bueno! ¡que importa! Es el mas amable que has

conocido además de Antonio, no vas a dejar pasar a alguien aquí, después de todo eres nueva y estas conociendo a todos.

_(En clase)_

La clase inicio y completamente todo era en inglés, bueno es clase de inglés haha... según escuchaste, PROHIBIDO decir una

sola palabra en español, clase de inglés es clase de inglés. Realmente no estabas poniendo mucha atención, solo anotando una que

otra cosa decía el profesor y ya. Hasta que llego el tiempo de las lecturas y sin darte cuenta, el profesor dijo tu nombre, era tu turno

para leer. ''_. _, ¡_!'' Repetía y repetía, pero tu seguías en tu burbuja de sueños, mirando por la ventana.

''Are you serious new girl? What kind of stupid bitch are you?''Un acento inglés te dijo, lo que logró captar tu atención y como siempre

haces, te defendiste. ''What the fuck you want?!'' Te volteaste gritando eso, lo malo es que no te habías dado cuenta de que en el

momento que lo gritaste el profesor estaba frente a tu banca. Lograste ver que el chico de al lado, sonrió cuando el profesor llego y

luego te vio, sonriendo de lado burlonamente. ''son of a…'' murmuraste mientras lo veías y el profesor te regañaba maldito ¡cejón

rubio de ojos verdes cejón! ¿Acabas de llegar y ya te está odiando alguien? Seamos sinceros él lo empezó. ''Wasn't me!'' dijiste

rápidamente viendo al profesor mientras suspiraba. ''_. Solo porque eres nueva, te dejo pasar esta. Pero la proxima no la

perdonare.'' ¡GRACIAS DIOS POR LOS PROFESORES QUE TE PERDONAN MALDECIR EN CLASE! Claro que no te salvas para la próxima.

_(Time Skip)_

Después de casi ser expulsada en tu primer día de clase, ¡terminaron las clases! ¡Yay! bueno, solo en este día 7 clases y en esas 7

clases te encontraste a tus amigos raros. Caminabas por los pasillos en busca de ese cejón que casi hace que te sacrifiquen.

Lo encontraste hablando con... como se llamaba... Francis! ¡pero no te importaba recordar su nombre querías gritarle de

cosas al otro chico !''¡CEJÓN!'' gritaste desde donde venias, Francis volteo y sonrió. ''MIRA ESTÚPIDO, CASI ME MATAN POR TU MALDITA

CULPA ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA O DESPERTARAS SIN CEJAS, EN UN BARCO.'' Te calmaste y

seguiste tu camino, que bien se siente sacar todo lo que tienes adentro. ''Arthur! Veo que conociste a _. ¿No es adorable?''

Francis le sonrió a el inglés y rió. ''¡¿Qué le pasa?!'' Arthur dijo lleno de rabia y enojo, el nunca deja que le griten así ¿por que no hizo

nada? ''¡esta loca!'' ''Mon ami ni siquiera te moviste cuando la viste.'' Francis seguía molestándolo mientras Arthur te insultaba, pero

enserio, ¿Porque solo se quedo parado sin hacer nada?


End file.
